Interview
by Bones-Obsession-12
Summary: Bones goes to an interview, expecting to answer questions about her job, but the fans have another idea!


_This will just be what the people in the story are saying. I don't know how it'll work out. It's an experiment I'm trying out. Hope you like it! Sorry if it's confusing. _

_**Disclaimer**__-Nope. Not mine. My birthday's soon though…

* * *

  
_

"We'd like to welcome to our show world famous forensic anthropologist and bestselling author, Dr. Temperance Brennan! Thanks for coming today!"

"Thank you!"

"Now, I'm sure there's plenty your fans would love to know about your latest book, but this is only a half-hour show, so let's get straight to the questions."

"Okay."

"Okay, something simple to start off with. Anybody?"

"Is it true that you solve real murders? Like in your books?"

"Um, yes. That's true. I'm a forensic anthropologist, so my job is to look at badly decomposed bodies that were recently found. By looking at the bones I can tell who they are which helps the FBI find the murd…"

"So you _do_ work with the FBI?"

"Well, yes, I do."

"So do you have a partner from the FBI?"

"Um, yes."

"Okay, next person."

"Oh! Me! Okay, Dr. Brennan, where do you get the inspirations for your books?"

"Well, some of them come from real cases. Like, for instance, the one where…"

"Okay, yeah. We get that. I mean the _other _inspirations."

"I don't know what that means."

"Come on! We all wanna know! Andy! Who's Andy?"

"Ugh, why does everyone ask me that? My books are completely fictional."

"But you just said some of the cases in your books were real."

"Next question, please?"

"Okay. Would you mind if I asked this one?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you avoid the last question?"

"I… I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"The last question was when you asked if I mind if you asked me a question. I said sure, therefore, I did not avoid it."

"Ha! Nice one! She's got you there, Bill!"

"Okay. Fine. You win, but only because there seems to be someone in the audience wanting to ask you something pretty badly."

"That'd be me! Your last book was dedicated to someone named Booth. And the book before that. Strange name, by the way, but who is that?"

"Booth's my partner."

"What kind of partner?"

"My _work _partner."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! What kind of question is that?"

"A reasonable one! Is he from the FBI?"

"Yes, he is."

"Uh huh, _work _partner…"

"Ugh! Yes! _Work _partner!"

"So, he's _not _the inspiration for Andy?"

"No! Booth and I are just partners!"

"Alright…"

"Uh, yes, you in the yellow."

"You're obviously not _just _partners."

"Why does everybody always assume that? You don't even know him! We. Are. Just. Partners!"

"So you're not friends, as well?"

"Um…"

"So you _are _friends?"

"Well…Yes. I suppose so."

"You suppose so? You dedicated two books to him!"

"Okay, okay! Yes, we're friends!"

"That's all."

"No it's not! So you're _not _just partners!"

"Angela?! Sit down! You said you stay seated!"

"Nope! Sorry, Sweetie."

"Who's that?"

"She's my friend from the Jeffersonian."

"The place you work at?"

"Yes."

"Sweetie! Enough with the questions for a sec, people! Gosh! Say it Sweetie. You're not just partners. You're friends."

"Fine. Booth and I are friends."

"You're not _what?_"

"We're not just partners. Happy?"

"Well, it's a start…"

"Why is she like that, Dr. Brennan?"

"She thinks Booth and I are in love. Which is stupid. Love is just a chem…"

"Well thank you, Miss. Whatever your name is! At least she has one friend to try to knock some sense into her!"

"Okay! Seriously, people, next question! Stop bombarding the poor doctor with this stuff."

"Thank you, Bill."

"Your welcome, Dr. Brennan"

"Which came first. Andy or Booth?"

"Andy! See, Angela? Andy came before Booth did. Is that enough proof?"

"Oh my gosh. So, you…you really weren't lying?"

"No!"

"Well, that's depressing."

"Next subject, please!"

"When did you decide to do what you do?"

"_Thank you!_ An actual question I enjoy! Okay, well, I decided to become an anthropologist around the age of 18, and the forensic part came when a friend of mine, Alli…"

"Um, actually, Dr. Brennan. I meant when did you decide to become partners with this Booth guy?"

"Okay, really people? Is that _all _you care about? I mean, I…"

"Ah!"

"Holy crap! Scare us half to death, Ang! What is it?"

"Eeek! Okay, first, nice job with getting that right, and second Booth came after Andy!"

"Yes, Angela. I already pointed that out."

"Okay, I know, but the whole Kathy with Andy thing came _after _Booth came!"

"Um…Well, yes…but, I…Um…"

"Ha! Stumped you Bones!"

"Booth?! What are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't miss my favorite forensic anthropologists interview!"

"_Aww_!"

"Um, people. Half-hour show…"

"Angela! You told him to come, didn't you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Yeah, sure Ang. You had this all planned out didn't you?"

"No, actually Sweetie, Booth here's the one who pointed out that last little tidbit.

"What?"

"Okay! That'll be it for today! Thanks for coming Dr. Bre…"

"Booth!"

"What, Bones? It's a fact. Last I remember you like facts."

"Why does he call you Bones?"

"Um… Because I work with Bones. Now, Booth, please leave."

"Yes, please do, we kind of go off air in about 30 seconds."

"No, Sweetie, come on! Just admit it!"

"Yeah, Bones admit…"

"No! I mean, I don't have anything to admit!"

"He's hot. I can totally see why you're into him."

"Um, you guys, we're off air in 5 sec…"

"I am _not _'into him'!"

"Security!"

* * *

_Okay, that's it. It might seem cut off, but that's because it's meant to be like you're watching it on T.V. and the show ended. Anyway, hope you liked it! Review with any questions and I'll try to answer them!_

_By the way, I'm thinking about making another chapter with all the same stuff, but adding what's happening instead of just having the dialog. What do you think?_

_Bones12_


End file.
